


"Glitch"

by AdmiralStarNight



Category: Warframe
Genre: AI, Octavia's anthem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: Simaris wonders if the glitches were spreading. First Ordis, then Suda, could he have gotten it too?





	

Simaris watched as yet another one of his hunters left the room. His avatar floating silently in the room while he filed the new data away in his datascape.

 

He did not bother himself with distraction from his thoughts. His... glitch... was bothering him. He had wanted, need to, kill Suda. Not in any form of malice but to protect the Sanctuary and himself, what if Hunhow had infected him? He would of had so much more knowledge to use to kill every Cephalon that existed in this system. But he hadn't, even after warning the Tenno and Ordis, he'd stalled. Had he warned them to tell them he was going to do it? Or did he do it to see if they could fix it? For all his knowledge he did not know. In the end, the Tenno had fixed it, but not before he'd felt that glitch. It was same one Ordis had, and even Suda had it. 'Loyalty,' it was called, when someone or something refuses to give up on someone, like those kubrows following their masters. He should of done it, severed Suda from the Weave.

But he hadn't. And that was bothering him. Worse still is that in his stalling, he'd seen what the Tenno was doing, and eventually gone to help. He had come in late to the fight, but even then he'd only seen what could be described as relief in the warframe's posture and determination from Ordis through the Weave. But he'd waited, and in waiting he'd been, he was ashamed to admit it, feeling guilty. Logic suggested Hunhow would not of stopped with Suda had he cut her free of the Weave, instead he would of kept going. He hated this glitches of emotion, they made no sense. Like when Hunhow told the Tenno of Ordis, that horrible past Simaris had wanted to give back to him, the Tenno did not act shocked, nor recoil in horror as the embodiment of the Cephalon flew over to destroy an eradicist. She had simply made a hand motion to her Cephalon and continued to activate the notes of the song.

"Simaris?" Simaris focused his attention on a lone hunter, a Loki.

Oh yes, he remembered giving this one a special mission.

"How may I be of service hunter?" He asked, floating his orange avatar up to him.

"I got the Ororkin data files you wished to have." He tapped a command into a hologram and Simaris felt the data upload to his datascape.  
  
"Thank you hunter, help yourself to a reward for such a job well done."  He said, turning his attention to the new data.  
  
Simaris has spent days trying to figure out which files he should pursue, and after recent events this seemed the most appropriate. He opening up the first and was flooding by the sounds of ancient orokin music. He still did not understand why anything could like this, but he continued through the files, one by one, repeating some while putting aside others.  
  
After a good full hour of this, after the 56th time of listening, Simaris decided this 'song' was worthy. He took the song and turned his attention across the Weave.

* * *

 

Suda had been minding her own business organizing the latest attack data from her followers when she sensed an orange glow in her datascape. She turned to face Simaris, his hologram seeming strangely... anxious?  
  
"Simaris." She said with a kind cool voice, softened with a note of respect.  
  
"Suda." His voice was a little harsher but none the less respectful as he came a bit closer. "I have a data file pertinent to your interests."  
  
"Oh?" Suda asked, surprised the neutral Cephalon would even think to give her anything, even after being saved from Hunhow. "May I see it?"  
  
"you may not see, but listen." Simaris began to play the track and the hauntingly beautiful music flowed throughout the database. Suda gently bobbed in time to the beat, swaying a little at some parts while other smalls parts of her swirled around her main body.  
  
"What are you doing Suda? Are you experiencing an malfunction? Why must you move like that?" Suda noted Simaris sounded worried and she held back a laugh.  
  
"It is called 'dancing'. Do you wish to try?" Suda queried  
  
"I do not wish to engage in such malfunctions, it will only..." Simaris stumbled to a halt as Suda reached out and  'pulled' his avatar closer.  
  
"If it was damaging, then I would long be dead. Let me teach you oh great master of the Sanctuary."  Suda said gently. She started the music again and began to rhythmically sway to the beat, pulling Simaris along with she as she began to turn. "Slow dancing' is what the humans like to call this" Suda said quietly.   
  
At first, Simaris was wooden and stiff in his copied movements of Suda, but as the song continued, his movement began to sync up with hers and became looser, more comfortable. By the end he caught her up and twirled her around her datascape.  
  
"Oh that was a marvelous display to the music!" Simaris gave a laugh, it sounded strange and hard to Suda, but genuine.  
  
"Are you sure you are not malfunctioning again? Glitching?" Suda asked and Simaris turned away from her, she got the feeling he was ashamed.  
  
"Of course not! Its all for my database and Sanctuary! Nothing more!" Simaris answered quickly, beginning to retreat.  
  
"Oh and Simaris?" Suda sadi softly. The orange Cephalon turned back to face her. "Thank you."  
  
The pause was long enough Suda was beginning to think she might of broken the poor Sanctuary Cephalon.  
  
Then he said "You are welcome Cephalon Suda." Before retreating from her datascape.  
  
Suda pondered the other Cephalon for a few moments, beginning the song he gifted her again and if she had a face, she would of smiled.  
  
Glitches like that definitely need to happen more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I ship these two now. I ship them hard.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
